A noise gate is an electronic device used to control audio signals. For example, a noise gate can allow a signal to pass through only when it is above a set threshold (e.g., when the gate is “open”). If the signal falls below the threshold, no signal is allowed to pass (e.g., the gate is “closed”). A noise gate does not remove noise from the signal; for example when the gate is open, both the signal and the noise will pass through.
Noise gates have a threshold control that is set to the level at which the gate will open. A release sets the amount of time that the gate is open. A fast release closes the gate immediately after the sound has fallen below the threshold, and a slow release slowly changes the gate from open to closed.
In a recording session, noise gates are used to help reduce the leakage of sound into a microphone from sources other than the one the microphone was intended for. In some situations, one microphone is used for one drum (e.g., snare drum) and one may be used for a second drum (e.g., kick drum). Generally, the snare drum produces a high level signal and the kick drum produces a low level signal. The threshold level of the noise gate can be set to isolate one of the two signals.
A drum trigger is a device attached to a drum hoop or a drumhead that detects when a drum is hit. When the drum is hit, it sends a signal to a drum module.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.